An industrial dry apparatus, in particular, an agricultural and marine product dry apparatus has a structure in which a dry room in which wicker trays containing a dry matter are stacked and accommodated is included, a burner having a heat exchanger and a ventilator are disposed in a heating room connected to the dry room, the outside cold air introduced through an air inlet port is heated to dry the dry matters while passing through the dry room, and waste heat passing through the dry room is externally discharged through a vent pipe.
However, heat efficiency is low because much time and excessive consumption of fuel are required in order for the outside cold air to heat the dry room to a required temperature through the heat exchanger.
Accordingly, there is a growing interest in a dry apparatus which reuses the waste heat discharged by the dry room.
However, waste heat air discharged by the dry room cannot be directly used because it has high humidity. For example, there has been known a dry apparatus in which a radiator or heating pipe using the waste heat discharged through the vent pipe of the dry room is disposed in the air inlet port of the dry apparatus so that the outside cold air is primarily heated, introduced into the heating room of the dry apparatus, and secondarily heated by the heat exchanger.
In the case of the dry apparatus using the waste heat of the dray room as described above, however, there are problems in that the design and fabrication are difficult and the size of the apparatus is increased because the heat exchanger must be integrally formed within the dry apparatus. Accordingly, in order to solve the problems, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2012-0070958 (laid open on Jul. 2, 2012) has disclosed contents in which a waste heat reclaimer is installed on the inlet side of a dry apparatus in order to improve dry efficiency and to be easily applied to an existing dry apparatus. Furthermore, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2007-0034446 (laid open on Mar. 28, 2007) has disclosed contents in which a heat exchanger including a boiler is disposed separately from a dryer.
However, a conventional heat exchange method using waste heat including the patent documents has a disadvantage in that heat exchange efficiency is poor because the method is a method of disposing a pipe along which waste heat air flows in one space having a heat exchange performed therein and absorbing the heat of the waste heat air by allowing outside air to pass through the space.
Meanwhile, Japan Patent Application Publication No. 2004-242701 (laid open Sep. 2, 2004) discloses that waste heat discharged by a boiler is recovered by a heat exchanger separated from the boiler, outside air for dry is simultaneously introduced into the air inlet port of the heat exchanger, and hot air for dry is generated by the heat exchange of the outside air and the waste heat. In this case, a heat exchange medium is used to recover the waste heat.
In the heat exchanger disclosed in the prior art, an upper block through which the waste heat passes and a lower block through which the outside air for dry passes are disposed side by side up and down. The heat exchange medium passes between the upper block and the lower block, thereby performing a heat exchange. There is a problem in that heat exchange efficiency is not good because the upper block and the lower block are formed of one block.
Meanwhile, the waste heat air discharged by the dry room is corrosive and contains a large amount of dust containing a contaminant component. If the waste heat air passes through the heat exchanger, heat efficiency of the heat exchanger is suddenly lowered and a fouling phenomenon in which a pipe heating surface is corroded is generated because a large amount of dust is attached to the pipe heating surface. Accordingly, there are problems in that heat efficiency of the heat exchanger is significantly deteriorated and the lifespan of the heat exchanger is greatly reduced.